Son of an Avenger
by triblood
Summary: The son of the Hulk grew up without the love of his father. Betrayed, angry, and alone, he'll have to bring everything he has together if he wants to survive.


**Disclaimer: All Avenger characters belong to Marvel. The behavior of all characters in this story do not represent my beliefs in what is acceptable and what is not in our society, but rather simply actions needed for the story to run its course. That being said even if I didn't watch the movies I know these characters and how they'd act in certain situations.**

Thor was on a mission. He had come back to Midgard once more to face a threat. Thor has been tasked with protecting the Tesseract from Loki. In order to disguise himself from Loki, he'd transformed himself into a girl. After Stark had found a more secure way to store the Tesseract, Thor went out with the other Avengers to celebrate at the bar, still disguised as a girl.

* * *

Hulk was ecstatic. The Tesseract being safe meant that for the moment, he could rest a lot easier knowing that even as he'd continue to do his duties as an Avenger, the world for the moment was not in danger, and he appreciated it immensely. As they headed over to the bar to celebrate, he was checking out the new girl that had mysteriously joined them in the middle of the war. She was hella attractive, with bright green eyes, a fine hour glass figure, complete with a big ass and big boobs. The perfect package, Hulk thought to himself. After a few drinks, he asked a few of the other Avengers what they thought of the new girl.

"That's Thor." said Peter

"Bruh, that's Thor." said Captain America.

Tony said, "That's Thor you moron."

But Hulk in his alcohol-riddled state thought to himself, "How can that be? This girl is so sexy and pretty. Hulk like pretty lady. And even though Hulk work with Thor, Hulk no like Thor. Girl not Thor. Hulk want Girl. Hulk smash!"

* * *

Thor in his exhausted state had not noticed that he was still in his female form. Or at least he didn't until Hulk, his rival on the Avengers, went up to him and said "Hulk want to smash! You want to smash pretty lady?" Thor panicked and said "Nooooooo", hoping that Hulk would leave him alone and that soon he can leave and change to his normal form. "Hulk no care!", Hulk said, as he carried Thor into a private room. Thor pounded on Hulk, trying to break free. He didn't want to summon Mjolnir in fear of letting Hulk see his identity.

* * *

"Hulk smash!" Hulk shouted with glee. After pinning the girl against the wall, he brutally ripped her clothing off and plunged his whole 11-inch dick in without warning. The entire time the pretty lady was screaming with pain and horror, but Hulk didn't care. He was horny and had to blow his nut and this bitch's feelings didn't matter to him.

* * *

*9 months later*

Thor moaned and groaned. He would have gladly given up his status as a Norse god if it meant that he didn't have to endure this pregnancy from that fateful night when Hulk raped him while he was in his female form. Odinson sighed. He had the power to prevent pregnancy, but Odin had told him that this was the Norse law and that he would be exiled from the pantheon and lose all his powers should he disobey. This led him here, to the hospital where he was now starting to understand why women always complain about pregnancy and rape. Thankfully, Hulk was nowhere present, for Thor would lose his temper and attack him without mercy otherwise. Ever since the attack, all Hulk had done was laugh at Thor's weakness and declare that he would raise no son of Thor's. This has led to what many thought would be another Avengers squabble, but instead it had become something that could not be mended. Rogers, Peter, Stark, everyone had tried to end the feud, but Hulk wouldn't stop and Thor's pride wasn't going to allow anyone to walk over him. Thor was brought out of his musings by feeling the body indicators that he'd constantly heard his consorts complain about, those associated with the baby actually coming out. After having Mjolnir taken away from his bedside until after the pregnancy, he pushed his godly strength to the absolute limit to give birth as soon as possible.

* * *

Thor recoiled immediately at the site. His newborn son looked almost identical to Hulk, his nemesis. Angrily, brought the child to Hulk, demanding that he would raise it. Hulk just sniggered at how he thought Thor would be a great housewife before slapping him on the ass. Angrily, Thor yelled at him about how he was that girl he raped the night they made the Tesseract more secure and that this was their child together. Hulk just started laughing harder immediately and decided to advance on Thor, knowing that he'd enjoyed the sex the first time and wanted it again. Tearfully, Thor left Midgard to recover from the abuse and effects of trauma from dealing with Hulk in an environment he was comfortable in.

* * *

Hulk didn't want to raise the child either. All he wanted to do was smash, whether it be enemies or girls. "Mghf" he snorted, thinking about how it looked like the child would have to be his responsibility. "Mghf" his child replied back. Hulk, being the dumb dude he is decided to name him Mghf because of this.

* * *

*5 years later*

Mghf was raised by Hulk to be just as strong as him and to be a great fighter in addition. Hulk had Mghf working really hard on his training, and Mghf was pre-disposed through his and Thor's genetics to be a talent anyways. By the tender age of 5, Mghf's strength had already become very close to Hulk's own through Hulk's intense training and Mghf's natural gift and development. Hulk sighed again when he thought about Thor. Thor hadn't been seen back on Earth since he disappeared directly after giving him Mghf. Tony Stark has run a DNA test at his request and had informed him that indeed, it had been Thor and Hulk's child. Hulk didn't really care about how Thor was that girl, chalking it up to him being a God. But Hulk and Stark had theorized while together that Mghf probably also had inherited something from Thor such as the ability to control lightening or to use Mjolnir, maybe even being able to access the other dimensions of the Norse. Hulk sighed. Perhaps it was for the best if Thor was out of the picture. In addition to hating the guy, he would probably teach Mghf whatever he inherited from him. If he did that, Mghf might be too powerful for him or possibly anyone else to handle one on one in a fight. Even if he hated raising a child, he reasoned that if he could raise a super soldier to fight for him, together they'd be unstoppable and nobody could cross them.

* * *

Mghf for his part was enjoying this. He was happy to continue learning these skills, but one day he wanted to actually use them. Mghf was bothered that in his sleep the last few nights, he'd been getting dreams about a giant of a man who radiated godliness and carried around an enormous hammer. The man had claimed to be his parent and introduced himself as Thor. Mghf asked him how two men could have a baby, and then Thor dropped the bomb on him. He was a god so he could transform into a girl and that's what happened. Mghf wanted him to come back, but he said he couldn't go back and that Hulk would go back to treating him like shit. Apparently, Hulk had been a dick to this Thor dude, but on the upside, he treated the kid polite in his dreams and told him how to call Thunder from the sky, although he cautioned doing it when Hulk was around. He also said to never tell Hulk about these conversations.

* * *

*5 years later*

Mghf was angry. Hulk had gotten fed up with him. As he was stronger than Hulk now due to natural body development and training, Hulk had begun to see him as a threat and decided he was gonna try to abuse the boy the way he did Thor to make him learn his place. "Betrayal!" Mghf cried. He quickly recomposed himself however, knocking Hulk out with lightning, beating him within an inch of his life, and dragged his body with him as he left for the Arctic Circle to plan his revenge on the world. After all, he knew the population viewed him as a freak and Hulk was the only one on the planet who wouldn't do that. While at the Arctic Circle, he figured he'd make Hulk realize exactly how he was the threat here by keeping him captive in the Arctic for revenge and for some fun time when not trying to destroy the world.

* * *

"Wakey wakey" Hulk heard. It sounded like that idiot child of his who he just disrespected. He was excited as he remembered being about to beat him but then he remembered getting knocked out by lightning. Cautiously, he opened his eyes to Mghf's grinning face. Hulk frowned as he saw his belt and handcuffs that he'd borrowed from Tony to help apprehend the boy. "Hulk smash!" he roared, hoping to get out of the handcuffs but as usual, Mr. Stark's work was immaculate and he was powerless in those cuffs. Hulk frowned further upon seeing the many deep scars that ran through his body. And Mghf's demeanor as he moved closer to him was making him worried.

* * *

Mghf steeled himself for what he was about to do. He had heard from Thor about what Hulk has done to him and he didn't appreciate it. At the same time, his dick was throbbing. Mghf grinned as he found a compromise solution. He didn't like men in a sexual manner, but for revenge he wouldn't give a shit as long as nobody was putting cock in him. Mghf wacked Hulk across the face with his 13-inch dick so hard that Hulk yelped with pain. Unfortunately, gave Mghf the opening to force it all into his mouth in one go. Hulk couldn't take it anymore and came while crying. Mghf just laughed at him and continued torturing him, beating him to within an inch of his life.

* * *

Emasculated. That's how Hulk felt. His whole identity in this world was predicated on his strength, and now that he was without that, he had nothing. A few days later, his body would be found frozen in the ice from a suicide attempt.

* * *

That night, Loki appeared to Mghf in a dream. He revealed that Thor really was his parent but had chosen to never visit Earth. "Betrayed!" Mghf cried in anger. Logically, the only solution for Mghf was to take out his anger on something. Loki suggested all of humanity, and Mghf agreed and thanked his Uncle Loki for the good idea.

* * *

Mghf quickly moved to satisfy his burning rage. He started with the Arctic because he was already there, speeding up the melting caps. He left on a small chunk of ice encasing Hulk's body, the last remnants of the Arctic and either pole, which in the coming days he would dismantle via force. The scientists had expressed concern, but the public didn't give a shit about scientist opinions and remained ignorant.

Next, he chose to take out Australia, continuing to travel via the ice with Hulk's encased body. Australia fell super quick. Nobody really paid attention to it because it wasn't close to anybody. The news team thought it was some freak storm, and the film they used was just Mghf moving at super high speeds chucking shit into the ocean. Nobody was concerned because Australia wasn't really noticed by anyone who didn't live there.

Asia was next. Mghf simply took the Himalaya mountain range and started chucking them at people, then repeating. Eventually Asian countries begged China for space to hide from this monstrous phenomenon, and they put them up in abandoned cities. Mghf decided to counter by taking a page out of his father's book, shouting "Mghf Smash!" and creating an Earthquake that literally shattered Asia out of existence. Some people noticed because 1/3rd of the world's population essentially died overnight but most didn't care until they realized that they weren't getting any products from China ever again. This promptly led everyone in the America's, save the Avengers, to commit suicide as they weren't willing to adapt to new products.

The massive suicide finally tipped off the avengers that somebody was threatening Earth. Thor wanted nothing to do with this and offered sanctuary to anyone who was scared in other dimensions. Odinson eventually took Peter Parker, Hawkeye, and Fury there. Iron Man and Wanda approached him, as Hawkeye shot arrows from the distance. Mghf dealt with this by promptly taking Wanda prisoner and literally throwing Stark to meet Hawkeye's arrows. Eventually, the force Stark hit the arrow with caused them to lodge back at Hawkeye at too much damage for him to take, and he passed away.

After taking Stark and Wanda prisoner, Mghf moved to Africa. With the world seemingly too afraid to take him on, Mghf went on a raping and pillaging tour of Africa, knowing nobody could or would stop him. The population in the world before Mghf decided to drive humanity out would have been doubled by the children produced from Mghf's fertile sperm able to overcome every countermeasure to get those women pregnant. Of course, the experience left them so traumatized that they committed suicide anyway.

Stark had tried plea bargaining with Mghf, offering Mghf his technology ability in order to spare his life. Wanda tried using her freaky bipolar powers to go crazy and escape, but Mghf just smacked her ass and plunged his 13-inch dick inside. By the time he pulled out, she had been so utterly dominated and abused by him that she was suffering from Stockholm Syndrome and started attacking everyone who tried killing him. Wanda even had taken out Captain America and Black Widow as they came out of hiding to make a final stand in the battle for Europe, as Mghf had allowed her to battle in his place to mentally weaken the last remaining Avengers. With this battle, Mghf, his consort Wanda, and Stark were the only one's alive. Stark had shown Mghf his tech and explained how it all worked, trying to prove his usefulness. However, he had taught Mghf too well, and by the next day he had transferred all of Stark's knowledge to JARVIS and programmed JARVIS to only serve him now. With no need for Stark, he was eaten alive by Mghf as Wanda watched adoringly, touching herself while watching him play with his prey before finally consuming Stark.

"What's next my love?" Wanda asked, now that nothing was left on earth besides them. Secretly hoping that the answer would be sex for the rest of time. Unfortunately for her, Mghf had other ideas. Mghf wanted to expand his consorts beyond Wanda to form his own harem. Although he enjoyed dominance of Wanda, her stamina was not enough to leave him beyond satisfied, and he wanted more breeding stock for his harem. In addition, he had seen Stark's dimension jumper remote, which could take anyone to the dimension of their desire. Mghf had gotten addicted to fighting and wanted to become the overlord of all the dimensions. However, he didn't say any of this aloud to his consort, merely a "You'll see" while giving her a smack on the ass that left her only thinking about sex and letting the answer go.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review or the next dimension Mghf visits will be your bedroom.**


End file.
